All of Me
by reiko.souma
Summary: She has secrets; everybody has secrets of their own. Her secret might be dangerous if the wrong person discovers it first, but she's not saying much. It's hiding in plain sight, and he's determined to uncover it. TogaxOC. SMUT!


All of Me

Disclaimer: I love Vampire Knight, but I don't own any of the characters from the anime or manga series! I do, however, own my characters Reiko Souma, her parents Akita and Mishito Souma, Shourim Manti, and any generic unknowns that I happen to give a name.

This isn't intended to be a series like my other in-progress stories, but it will have all-out smut in it. Please keep in mind that this is my first smut one-shot in a _long_ time, so hold the tomatoes! You'd better back out now if you're not eighteen or older, or else I have no responsibility over your reactions. You've been warned.

I'm also not one to beg for reviews, so I'll leave that decision up to you. =^.^=

* * *

It all started with a smile.

Sitting inside of a very silent classroom were just two individuals, a teacher and one of his students. Both of them were very much occupied with their tasks at hand and didn't look up to make any form of small talk for an instant, but that was soon to change.

The student had fallen asleep.

_I don't get paid to babysit,_ the teacher thought with mild irritation present on his face. Now he had to stop what he was doing - grading his students' recent quizzes - and wake the young female up. Her awakening had come with a serene smile on her very pale face.

That was two days ago.

Today was an entirely different situation altogether. Not only had the female's world been turned upside-down since then, what with those things she held near and dear to her as secrets now coming out into the open. All except for one of those secrets had been exposed, and it was going to stay that way for the rest of her life if she could help it. That was Reiko Souma for you, though. One secret would be worth sacrifising so much if it meant keeping it safe from the rest of the world.

That included the teacher who had awoken her two days ago, Yagarī Toga. He was of no exception to this, as visually attractive and of high sexual appeal he was to nearly all of his female students.

Yagarī was determined to find out just what was underneath that black cuff of hers one day. It obviously had a place in her heart, rather than close to it, if she had gone as far as resisting requests for assistance after her near-abduction by a vampire.

Who was that vampire, by the way? Nobody knew as of yet, Reiko included, but that wasn't the reason for the vampire hunter's visit to his student in the infirmary tonight. She had been thoroughly looked over by the nurse (don't get him started on nurses and his student right now), although that cuff remained under heavy guard by its owner. The skin beneath that cuff was why Yagarī has come now...

...but Reiko was fast asleep with her hand on said cuff. Did she always sleep like that? One had to wonder. Wait, was he starting to smile? This wasn't like the tall man to do such a thing without any reason; it was there and not fading anytime soon.

_I should just let her sleep,_ he thought. He shouldn't even have to think about this, but dammit! Whatever happened to the Yagarī Toga of last year, when he first entered Cross Academy under the guise as an instructor to both the Day and Night Classes to keep an eye on Zero? He found himself getting softer by the day. Yes, even soft enough to step over to the side of her bed where the coveted treasure on her left arm lay.

Remember, it all started with a smile.

To wake her first and make her reveal what the Hell is underneath that damn cuff of hers now, or to take advantage of her current sleeping state and take a peek for himself? Of course, doing that would mean possibly waking Reiko up and incurring whatever wrath she would come up with...the Hell was he even thinking of this for to begin with?

His right hand had decided for him and was already on its way to the cuff. Gosh, he was no better than that idiot of a Headmaster when it came to things like this. Here went nothing, though.

"What do you think you're doing?" The sleepy voice came from a no longer sleeping Reiko, who had woken up just in time to catch her teacher red-handed. Her right hand held a firm grip around his wrist as her deep pink eyes pierced his one uncovered icy blue eye. There was no way to justify this now. "You should know better than to touch things that aren't yours without asking for permission first." Sitting up revealed a very see-through hospital-like gown that the nurse had changed her into during her sleep.

Pft. Yagarī didn't have time to be lectured by one of his own students! That time could be better used for more important matters, like finding out what the Hell the big secret behind that upper left arm of hers was. "Why do you always keep it covered, girl?" he asked, pointing at her left arm. His eye saw more than just her arm. Of course it did. The hospital-like gown being worn over the body that said arm was attached to was see-through enough to notice the red lace bra, which covered her rather small breasts. That they were small didn't surprise him any, but what did he really know about women and their busts?

Nothing, except that he was staring at the pair in front of him for far too long. "If I didn't tell the Headmaster or the nurse, then what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" His student's words broke into his mind, scattering his thoughts. "Besides, you're apparently more interested in staring at my chest like a pervert...what do you really want?"

"The truth, woman!" he demanded. At this point, the man would hold her down and remove the cuff from her arm himself if she wasn't going to. Irritation was also increasing, but so was the warmth in his body. "What about it are you so scared of that you feel the need to hide it beneath a cheap accessory?"

_He really wants to know, the persistent pervert!_ Reiko's eyes narrowed. She too was now starting to get irritated with her own teacher, who currently wasn't acting like one at the moment. If he wanted to be persistent, then fine. Two can play that game. "I'll never tell," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

That did it for the vampire hunter. Forget about this woman being one of his students, or the fact of her possibly being a vampire. Desperate times called for desperate measures; with that in mind, he took hold of her wrists and pinned them between her head on the cot. It had come to the point where he was now leaning over the pink-haired woman with his face a mere inches from hers, looking like he was about to kiss her. "How far will you go to guard your secret?" Yagarī stared directly into Reiko's eyes as he asked this.

_Clamp._ Both of her legs had found his waist and now held the much taller man hostage. "How far will you go to make me talk?" was her answer. It wasn't an answer at all, but that was all she would say. "I don't believe in _free_, in case you haven't noticed." Oh, he had noticed all right.

He noticed when he felt her feet touching his rear. So, it was going to be one of those? Two could play that game; he didn't even wait before diving his head down to suddenly devour Reiko's mouth with his in a hungry kiss. All thoughts of his professional duty between teacher and student, along with with pretty much any thought in general, flew out the window in that moment. Hell, even age went out the window. He already knew that she wasn't really seventeen to begin with, anyways.

Reiko's consent to his sudden advance by kissing him back with equal fervor and parting her lips to grant his tongue entrance was all he needed to release her wrists from his grasp. Both of them found their way to him and weaved through his somewhat shaggy hair, the other gripping in between his coat-covered shoulders. Running her fingers through Yagarī's hair earned her a low moan from the man. She was apparently finding his weaknesses without even trying!

A struggle for dominance ensued between the two. Whenever Yagarī tried to pin Reiko's tongue down with his, she would wriggle it free and dance around his. His assumption about her had been correct. She really was a feisty one, a vixen just waiting to be set free.

Heat was building between them, and rather quickly. In the next moment, the kiss broke so that they could take a breath. "Not good enough," Reiko taunted in between heavy breaths.

"Whoever said I was finished with you yet, woman?" came the vampire hunter's response. Now he was challenging her. Just what did she have to do for him to back off on trying to find out what was beneath her cuff? One would have to be a real moron to think that Reiko would simply surrender so easily, yet this man was still on her and now shedding his coat so that he could have a bit more freedom to move about.

With his coat now dropped next to the bed meant that he could continue. His arms wrapped around Reiko's tiny frame as he crushed her lips in another kiss, only this round wasn't seeing such a quick end. The longer this woman kept her legs wrapped around him, the harder she was making it for him to restrain himself from wanting to more than just kiss her. She could taste the nicotine in his breath, but that soon went forgotten as she felt one of his hands venturing down to the small of her back.

He didn't stop the kiss at her mouth, but was quick to separate himself from her and kiss his way to her jawline. "You..." Kiss lower to her neck. "...drive..." Nibble just a bit lower, drawing a soft moan from Reiko as she tilted her head back some. "...me..." Kiss the "lucky spot" of her neck as his hands both tugged her nightgown up for them to find her milky skin. "...crazy!" Bite down erotically, making sure to leave a mark. Her stubbornness and soft moans provoked him, and his bite earned him a pull at his hair.

"Deal with it..." was Reiko's haggard response. She wasn't going to waste any time feeling underneath his shirt when she could simply do that whilst unbuttoning it...or she could pop the buttons off as she yanked it off. Yet she was smart enough to know better, even in the heat of any moment. One by one was too slow for getting this shirt undone though, but it was finally shrugged off and fell backwards. At least he had the advantage of simply sliding that dammed hospital gown over her head and adding it to the pile his coat had started on the floor.

He would deal with this, all right. Only one hand was needed to undo and throw off her bra. Perfect. Her legs finally fell away from around him as one hand cupped one breast in it and massaged it; the other breast was cupped in the other hand as he lowered his face down and swirled his tongue around the stiffening nub. Reiko's back arched; it was hard to not want him at this point. "Bastard..!" Now _he _was driving _her _crazy! What the Hell?

Yagarī paused and looked up to find the woman glaring over at him with that familiar lustful look in her eyes. Oh, he knew that look. He slid back up to her whilst sliding his hand down the front of her body towards her matching panties. "It's a two-way street," was all he said before he moved his hand away to help her with his belt and pants. He didn't expect her to get both off without having some trouble with it, thus his not minding much there.

What he failed to realise was his would be the first that she would ever see. His well-toned and hairless chest was already being graced with her hands, but now this was totally different. He sat up some after stepping out of his pants and boxers - yes, he wore boxers instead of briefs - so that she could have a better view.

Damn. He was already hard. And, she wasn't exactly helping by running her finger along it! At his reaction, she switched to wrapping her hand around it and moving it up and down once. "Woman...damn you...not..." She was making it very hard for him to keep his cool, that's for sure. One more fluid motion, and he'd had it. He shoved her back down and made quick work of her panties. She was already wet. "...you'd better be damn sure you want this, you cruel girl!" Yagarī hissed sharply.

"I..." Reiko took advantage of her unhinging teacher's position to bite his neck as he had done to her. As he climbed onto the bed and on top of her, he parted her legs. "...want you..." She trailed her fingers down his perfect chest again. "...inside." Her hand grabbed his cock. "Now."

That one word was all he needed to hear, spoken with such force that he just couldn't say no to that. Positioning himself at her already-wet entrance, his lips found hers in a deep kiss. "This _will _hurt, my dear," he warned, but she didn't care.

"Do it," was all it took for him to start pushing his way into her slowly. He felt that unmistakable barrier which contained the waiting vixen and kissed her again, only more deeply, as he pushed forward with a more powerful thrust whilst holding onto her. Tears accompanied her muffled cry at the painful tear, and he stopped moving so that she could get used to him being inside of her.

A moment and a nod later, he broke the kiss and had to hold himself back from moving as fast as he really wanted to. This woman had caused him so much trouble in these recent weeks, she was lucky he was going gentle on her. Her legs returning around him opened her up further, but it wasn't long before Reiko caught on and realised just how much power she had over him right now. She was moving with him and matching his pace.

Forget about staying gentle now. The woman was more for scratching than she was a biter, and he loved the feel of her surprisingly sharp fingernails digging into his skin. He was starting to lose control, but he was trying to hold onto what he still had left as he moved a little bit faster.

And Reiko? She was loving every minute of it, given the subject of the argument that had started it all wasn't even a matter of concern at this point. She grabbed, she clawed, she bit, and she gave him pleasure through it all. That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying himself either – it had been far too long since he had last taken the last woman to bed. He thrust, he kissed, he teased, and he was getting closer to the edge with how fast he now moved.

What a tease the woman was! Whispering, "I always thought you'd like it rough" in Yagarī's ear was all it took for him to grab her wrists and hold them over her head. If she wanted it rough, then he'd give it to her rough. He slammed himself into her at full-force and listened to her practically cry out in his ear. "I-!" She felt something building up inside of her rather quickly. Now it came to her even quicker.

It was Yagarī who ended up beating her to the finish. His breathing had become fast and heavy, and he now pressed Reiko closer to him than before. "Damn you, Reiko!" It was the first time he would ever say just her first name, but it could very well be his last time. His body was sent into a quaking shudder as he gave a final thrust with his finish. The woman herself, she started to see stars as everything exploded into a sweet ecstasy before her eyes.

All of that work into their own exhaustion, and now the hunter was too tired to remember what he was supposed to do. He had really just taken one of his students to bed for her first time too, one who was completely convinced that she was only a teenager.

"Game over, Yagarī," an equally tired Reiko whispered, "I win."

It may have started with a smile, and it may have turned into a quest to learn about that cuff, but it was ending with a sigh.


End file.
